


And that has made all the difference

by marginalia



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: From Glossing's first lines challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From Glossing's first lines challenge.

Proximity blurs the boundaries. Hiro's hand is on his chest and they're gone, spinning through time and space. They've become a single unit, everywhere and nowhere at once. Whenever and wherever they stop, be it five years in the future or at a bodega down the street, Ando shivers and steps back, searching for himself.

The world was different last month, last year, everything clear and dull before him and now his path is splitting into all the choices he doesn't know if he can make. Hiro reaches for him, and the roads, for better or worse, resolve into one.


End file.
